


Floating Lights

by Akiragane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frickin Tangled AU, I don't even care at this point lol, I got this idea at 1 am, Izuru and Hajime are separate people, Like to a disgusting amount of fluff, M/M, Other, Yet another Disney AU with a rare pair, and NOT related this time, but also angst, but just a little bit, enjoy, rated teen bc swearing, shut up, tangled, which one do you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Izuru was born with a gift, symbolized by his red eyes and long dark hair, which hasn't been cut since he was born. Because if he were to cut it... then he wouldn't be needed anymore. So he stayed locked up in a tower near a waterfall, away from everyone else in the world, always wondering why bright lights shined on the night of his birthday.Then when Hajime Hinata finds his way into the tower, he decided to use him as his guide to finally see the lights.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero excuses for this one.

This story is about love and death, abuse and freedom, now that might make it sound morbid and scary but really it wasn't all that bad.

It all started with an eclipse. And when that eclipse occurred something next to miraculous happened. A piece of the moon fell from the sky, coated in stardust. When it fell to earth it took root, growing a magnificent black flower with pure starlight shining out of it.

When it was first discovered, the young girl had been carrying her friend on her back, both close to death. They fell in front of this flower, and at the time the girl wanted to uproot it, she was so angry at the world that she grabbed onto the stem with bloody hands.

Dew from the flower shook off the petals and found it's way onto her hand. The blood was soaked away, all injuries on that arm were gone completely. It was a complete miracle. 

It didn't take long for the girl to figure out what this flower could do, so she shuffled towards it and inhaled the pollen accidentally, the precious dust going through her nose all throughout her body, healing all wounds and leaving her feeling elated, younger even.

She dragged her friend over and made her inhale the pollen as well, and the girl, who had been pounding on death's door, opened her eyes in surprise.

This flower had the ability to bring people back from the brink of death and could set back the clock, turning both girls younger. They utilized this, and every near-death encounter they came back here, to the flower, and each time they wouldn't age a single day afterwards.

These girls were named Tsumugi Shirogane and Junko Enoshima, Junko became the immortal woman, the girl that could never die, all thanks to the flower, and she used that power for all the wrong reasons, with Tsumugi being the one to always look after the flower.

A century passed and a grand kingdom was built nearby, the kingdom of Taiyo. It was ruled by a righteous king and queen, but when they were finally ready to have children, the queen got very sick while pregnant. The kingdom's sorcerer told them to find the Eclipse flower, the only thing that could set back the clock and heal the queen. They sent out a search to find it, and find it they did. It seems Tsumugi didn't hide it as well as she thought she did because the kingdom's guards found it and uprooted it, intending to bring it back to the queen.

They did indeed, make it in time, however, the Eclipse flower being consumed was a powerful thing to take on, and the doctors delivered a baby from a dead mother.

The baby was a healthy baby boy, born with crimson eyes and dark hair. In celebration of the birth of the prince and the mourning of the death of the queen, they launched a thousand lanterns into the sky that night, lighting up the night better than stars ever could. The king promised himself that he would never let this child leave his side.

That promise was short-lived.

Because that night Tsumugi snuck into the palace. She walked over to the crib and leaned into it, taking ahold on the prince's dark hair. "Sweet child..." she whispered, inhaling the stardust she was sure to be in the baby's hair.

She felt nothing, no feeling of being younger, none of that. She cursed under her breath. The prince opened his eyes and took hold on her hand, unconsciously kissing it. There was the feeling... in the prince's kiss. 

Tsumugi made a decision that night. She kidnapped the prince from his crib and took off, never to be seen again.

The King was distraught, and for years he couldn't even bring to run his own kingdom, and eventually, he killed himself from the guilt. In his will, he stated the kingdom would go to the next in line of his cousin, and the child of a lord became a prince.

As for the real prince, he was locked away in a tall tower hidden deep in the forest, humming softly as Tsumugi brushed his stardust hair.

"Mom... can I go see the outside world?" he asked one day.

"Maybe one day Izuru, but for now you must stay in the tower where it's safe. If there is ever a need for you I will always bring Junko to you so you can heal her wounds." Tsumugi told him every time, and he believed her.

Junko kept getting hurt, and every time Tsumugi brought her, battered and bloody more often than not, Izuru would kiss her wounds and heal her instantly, and then she would leave without saying much else. Tsumugi was tasked with taking care of Izuru. She got her fair share of healing and de-ageing kisses as well, although that was the extent of Izuru's necessity.

He never asked for more than he had, never complained, never pried about his role.

But... every year on his birthday he would look out the window and see brilliant lights, brighter than all the stars in the sky, and something in the back of his mind dared to wonder if they were for him.

His hair kept growing until Tsumugi could climb up it to get into the tower. She was afraid of what would happen if he cut his hair since she was certain it was where the stardust was being kept, and the constant chewing on it had given Izuru his magic kisses. That was the story she told him, and he accepted it without question. He liked his hair long anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to take something for these fever dreams oh god


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will my life begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki is a bunny instead of a chameleon because... why not?

Chiaki hopped out onto the window sill, crawling over so Izuru couldn't see her.

"Chiaki I know where you are," Izuru spoke, opening the window and looking over at the little bunny, reaching his hand out so she could hop into it. "You're not very good at the game are you?"

Chiaki made a face and Izuru hummed, sitting on the sill and looking over at the waterfall the fell directly next to the tower. "What do you want to do then?" he asked.

The bunny moved her head, gesturing towards the outside world. Izuru shook his head. "Sorry, no. You know the rules. Tsumugi would kill me if she found out." he replied, walking back in and closing the window.

He set Chiaki down on a small table and walked to the oven, pulling out a freshly baked pie. "We have to stay here, remember? And that's just fine." he reminded her, cutting into the pie. "It's just fine..."

Izuru wasn't even convincing _himself_ , but there was absolutely no way he was ever going to admit that he wanted to leave. At least... not today.

The day after tomorrow was his birthday after all. And every night on his birthday the lights would go into the sky. More than anything else in the world, he wanted to know where they were coming from, why they were released into the sky, and on his birthday no less? He had no many questions and no ways of getting any answers. 

Chiaki was nibbling on the small piece of pie Izuru had set in front of her as he stood up and walked over to the area above the fireplace, the only place in the tower that had gone nearly untouched by his paints. He smoothed his fingers over it. Maybe... just maybe... for his eighteenth birthday... Tsumugi would grant him this wish.

He ran upstairs, hair trailing behind him as he grabbed his paints and slid down the staircase, shipping off the railing and slammed the paints next to Chiaki, startling the small rabbit. He stepped back and got a good look at his canvas.

Yes... he knew exactly what to draw here.

He got out his paintbrushes and got to work. Now, painting wasn't his only talent, Izuru knew he could do pretty much anything he set his mind to, baking, cleaning, chess, writing, reading, dancing, pottery, you name it, he could do it. He was naturally gifted in pretty much all of those, the only thing he seemed not to have was luck.

The dark blue of the night sky was first, adding different shades of blue and black to get the right combinations, adding green hills to where he assumed the lights were coming from, white dots in the sky for stars... and then he began the actual lights. 

Orange and yellow, maybe a bit of white here and there. There were so many, and he took his time on each of them, using his hair to lift himself up into the air, using it as a makeshift swing to paint on that area that for years he had been terrified to touch.

The lights were turning out beautiful, incredible even. Izuru knew his work was good, not that Tsumugi had ever bothered to acknowledge any of his talents, all she really seemed to care about were his kisses and his hair.

Izuru stopped on what he thought would be the last light, paintbrush coming to a halt. He swallowed, these things weren't going to be distant to him much longer.

He started drawing something he usually stayed away from, himself. He drew his long dark hair trailing behind him as red eyes stared up into the skies at the lights. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was done, marvelling at the beauty he had created.

Izuru only wished he could see them in person.

Hajime hopped from building to building, Gundham and Sonia directly behind them. He felt a few of the shingles break under his steps as he hurried to the castle. Gundham tossed up a thick rope with a grapple on the end so they could climb up the castle walls. They came to the roof and Hajime went to the edge while Gundham and Sonia started cutting a hole through the ceiling into the throne room where the kept the crown jewels.

"Oh wow..." Hajime breathed. "Would you look at that..."

Gundham scowled. "Come on, Hinata."

"Yeah in a sec." Hajime waved him down.

Sonia pressed her lips into a line. "Hinata, we must complete this soon, otherwise our cover will be blown!"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Hajime turned around and Gundham practically manhandled him putting the rope around his waist.

"Don't fuck this up."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Gundham held onto the rope as he lowers Hajime down into the room, out of eyesight from the guards and closer and closer to the Prince's crown. Sonia was mumbling a prayer to Attua that the King with his consort wouldn't walk in and see them. 

They lowered him low enough to be able to snag the crown, lifting it precariously off the little pillow and placing it into his satchel. One of the guards sneezed loudly, and out of habit Hajime let out a soft "'Scuse you."

"Thanks." the guard replied, quickly realizing that was not one of the other guards' voices and turned around, seeing the crown gone, looking up and seeing the three people disappear from the hole in the ceiling. "HEY!" he shouted.

Within the next minute the trio was running down the bridge connecting the kingdom to the forest at full speed, Hajime already high on the adrenaline. "Oh my God! Oh my god!" he laughed. "We just did that and it's not even eight o'clock in the morning!"

Gundham grit his teeth. "And if we want to shake them before nine we need to keep fucking running!"

Hajime only kept laughed as their feet hit the dirt, hearing the distant sounds of horses neighing and the sound of hooves hitting stone. They kept running until the sounds were nearly completely gone, then they slowed to a stop to breathe.

Hajime leaned on a nearby tree and wheezed, Gundham making sure Sonia was okay to which she replied with a nod and a smile. Gundham looked over at the tree and pointed at the Wanted posters. Hajime looked over at them and groaned loudly. "Well... fuck..." he stood up straight. "Apparently they have no good artists on their team because my nose is absolutely awful."

Sonia gave him a look. "We are Wanted for theft from the royal family and all you're worried about is your nose?" he asked. "Are you demented?"

"Nah, that's the royal consort." Hajime laughed.

"This is not a joking matter," Gundham stated roughly, ripping the posters down.

"No, I'm keeping that!" Hajime whined and grabbed his, stuffing it into his satchel with the crown.

They heard the horses again and immediately started booking it again. They ran as far as they could until they came to a tall stone wall, basically trapping them where they were.

"Okay, here's the plan, you two give me a boost and I'll lift you up," Hajime explained.

Sonia and Gundham shared a look. "Give us the satchel first."

Hajime held onto the bag as though it was his baby. "Wow... after everything we've been through, you still don't trust me?"

The couple gave him a look in unison, completely deadpanning. "Ouch..." Hajime said in a monotone voice and gave Sonia the bag.

Gundham stood on the bottom and Sonia stepped on his shoulders. Hajime climbed up both of them and practically vaulted himself up and over the edge. Sonia lifted her hand up. "Okay, now help us up."

Hajime smiled at her. "Sorry," he replied. "My hands are full." he lifted up his hand to reveal the satchel with the crown in it. "Toodles!"

"HINATA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will beta this in the morning but am too tired atm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, my computer crashed before I could save this chapter and I got so fucking mad because I had written at least 500 words but I'm hanging on to this because it's fun to write but SERIOUSLY ARCHIVE >:(

"Alright... okay... I can do this..." Izuru repeated to himself as he pulled cookies out of the oven and set them up nicely for Tsumugi when she got back. Chiaki sat on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He picked her up and off his shoulder to put Chiaki back in her cage. He had Tsumugi's schedule memorized down to the second, what else was he supposed to do? So he knew she would call for him any minute now.

"Izuru? Come here and let down your hair!"

Speak of the devil. "Coming!" Izuru shouted, running forward to covered his new painting with the curtain to make sure Tsumugi wouldn't see it right away.

"I'm not getting any younger here, Izuru!" Tsumugi called.

"I'm here, I'm here," Izuru assured her as he leaned out the window, 70 feet of hair bundled in his arms before he threw it out and looped it around the metal hook attached to the window to give him better access to lift his guardian up into the tower.

Tsumugi hooked her foot around the end of his hair and held onto it like a rope, calling up for Izuru to start pulling her up. He tugged on his hair, dragging her up from the ground, years of carrying around the weight of his hair making him quite strong. Once she reached the window she stepped down and smiled, reaching up to pat Izuru on the head. "Good morning, darling. I received good news from our lovely Junko today."

Izuru swallowed as Tsumugi walked into the kitchen. Junko was the one person that could throw a wrench into his plans. He existed solely for her and was used specifically for her use, he was basically her property, and Tsumugi was simply his caretaker. So if she needed something from him, he couldn't refuse her, if anything he was more terrified of her than anything, but simply thinking about that was not what he was here for.

Tsumugi picked up one of the cookies Izuru had set out for her and put it into her mouth while taking out some of the letters in her basket, all stamped with Junko's signature. "She told me she'll be taking over a nearby kingdom here soon, on the King's wedding day no less. Which will be in about a month," she explained.

Izuru wanted to sigh in relief. That meant Junko wouldn't be needing him for his birthday, that was perfect. "Is the mortality rate expected to be high?" he asked, knowing full well that information didn't matter to him.

"Always," Tsumugi replied. "But this attack is suspected to last a while, and the Kingdom is about a day's walk from here. If Junko gets hurt at any time I'll be there with a horse to bring her here and right back, which could be multiple times."

"That's understandable..." Izuru trailed off. "Tsumugi, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

Izuru stepped closer to the hearth, putting his hand on the curtain. "I'm sure you were aware that tomorrow is my birthday, and you know I wouldn't bother unless it was important... but if it isn't too much trouble and Junko has no need for me, I would really like to see the floating lights."

Tsumugi turned around, barely raising an eyebrow. "Floating lights? Do you mean the stars? You're able to see those just fine from the tower."

Izuru shook his head. "That isn't what I mean. What I mean is that every year on the day I was born, the sky lights up with even more brilliant lights than the stars ever could be." he moved the curtain aside to show his painting. "Trust me, I've charted the stars, and they are always constant. But these lights show up once a year on my birthday. I'm turning 18 this year... and more than anything I just want to know what they are."

There was a small amount of silence as Tsumugi inspected the painting, blue eyes covered by thick glasses going over the delicate handiwork. "You're saying you want to leave the tower?" she asked. "Izuru, honey, you know how dangerous it is out there."

Izuru nodded, chewing on his hair, already feeling the rejection creeping up. "I'm aware, I remember what you've told me, but I really think-"

"Izuru, you are different, special, _magic_." she reached over and took a small piece of Izuru's thick hair into her palm. "People want you, to use you, to sell you and treat you like scum. Do you really want that? I'm keeping you safe and well from the outside world. You're not ready for the people out there."

"I know that already," Izuru replied, hugging himself. "But if it's only for one night so I can just figure out-"

Tsumugi put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, immediately making Izuru tense. Yes, he was touch-starved, but having Tsumugi's hands on him were too similar to Junko's that all he wanted to do was rip away from her, but he couldn't... so he just dealt with it. "One day you will be allowed to leave, but that day is not now or tomorrow. The world is simply too cruel, and you have no earthly idea how to survive in such a harsh world. Please know I'm just doing this to protect you. Don't make me out to be the bad guy here."

Izuru timidly hugged her back. "I never thought of you as such," he murmured. "I just... nevermind..."

Tsumugi hummed and released him to gently kiss him on the forehead. "Please... don't ask again. I will know when you're ready, understand?"

Izuru nodded, not even looking her in the eye. "Yes, Tsumugi."

His guardian smiled and tucked part of his hair behind his ear. "Lovely, now I'll have to leave again to go get some groceries, I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Yes, Tsumugi."

"Wonderful."

And that was that. She left Izuru all alone again, depressed and feeling like the entire world was against him. But it's not like he could really complain all that much, after all, he had everything he needed right here, but he hated how little freedom he was given.

He supposed that was how property was supposed to be treated.

Hajime booked it. He could hear the horses getting closer, and he made the mistake of looking back. Not the entire army, but a group of them were chasing him, the front horse absolutely snarling at him, contrasting the pink mane and snow-white coat.

"OH FUCK!" he shouted and kept running.

He wove through the trees, disappearing between the thick branches and trunks. He heard the horses neigh and the hooves scattered in different directions. Hajime kept running regardless. He heard one horse getting closer and he looked around, jumping up on a tree branch and swinging around at just the right moment, knocking the rider off and landing on the horse.

The rider was kicked to the side as the horse kept running. Hajime breathed a sigh of relief and the horse skidded to a stop, head whipped around and huffing, nostrils flaring out. Hajime kicked him in the sides, a normal cue for the horse to start running again. "Giddyup!" he tried. "Hyah!"

The horse made no move to start running, but its eyes flicked down to the satchel and tried to chomp at it. Hajime pulled it away but the horse was insistent. They went around in circles until they fell down a hill. Hajime started rolling, tucking his arms in, until he hit a rock and stopped. The horse kept going. Hajime stood up and quickly started running, trying to get as much distance as he could from the horse. 

However, horses are much faster than humans and Hajime soon had him on his tail. He chased him all the way to the side of a cliff. Hajime jumped on a tree growing on the side and hung down on the lowest branch, relying on the tree to give him cover, while still perilously hanging to what could be his death. In hindsight, it was probably a really bad idea, but Hajime was desperate and he was almost confident he would be okay.

The horse ran by, stopping momentarily before continuing by. Hajime sighed with relief.

Then the branch cracked.

"Oh shit."

The branch broke and Hajime screamed as he fell down. He hit a few trees before landing on the soft forest floor with an 'oomph'. He heard the horses neigh and scrambled to get up, running backwards to make sure he was in the clear and running into vines, falling between them into an entrance of some sorts. He got up from his ass and brushed himself off. The vines provided cover from whatever would have been outside and he seemed to be in a type of cave that led to what sounded like a waterfall on the other side.

He figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out and started walking towards the other end. He reached the end and looked up. There was a tall tower next to the waterfall, but as he got closer there didn't seem to be any kind of entrance. He reached into his bag and brought out two arrows he had kept for Sonia, whose main weapon was a crossbow, and stabbed them into the side of the tower.

Yeah, he could scale this. He only hoped no one was inside, he guessed not if there was no entrance, and it would be a good place the regroup and figure out his next move.

He started climbing up the tower, and ever slip up gave him a heart attack. He eventually made it up to the window and pushed it open, practically falling inside. He was too tired to even look around and check if anyone was in here, so the first thing he did was reach for his satchel and open it, muttering out a silent prayer of thanks when the crown was still inside.

"Thank Attua... alone at last."

He then got hit in the head with a frying pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍳🍳🍳


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this, is it fun reading it or is it kinda dumb? You're legally obligated to tell me if it sucks, please and thank you :)

Izuru hit him with absolutely no mercy, not even caring if he killed him.

He let out a squeak and jumped back, frying pan still in hand. He ran all the way back into the kitchen and peeked over behind the counter. Chiaki hopped over to the stranger and sniffed him. She looked back at Izuru and stood on her hind legs, giving as much of a thumbs up as she could. So he probably wasn't dead.

Izuru stepped forward tentatively. He poked at the man's cheek with the handle of the frying pan, no reaction. He squinted, crouching down and inspecting him. He remembered some of the things Tsumugi had said. Grown men were terrifying, creepy, and disgusting. But this man looked anything but. At least... Izuru was assuming it was a man. He didn't actually know. He was laying on his back so he couldn't check.

In fact, this man looked really good-looking. Izuru had not ever seen anyone with this kind of short hair before. Both Tsumugi and Junko had long hair, and Junko kept hers in those ponytails, but this man's hair was cut short, and it was actually really handsome.

Izuru sat down and shifted the stranger onto his back, the other groaned and Izuru jumped back, but the man didn't stir. Izuru took his time inspected every part of him. He peeked inside his pants, yeah definitely a man, checking pockets, and even used to handle of his frying pan to look inside his mouth to see if he had pointy teeth like Tsumugi once told him that these kinds of men had. Nothing of the sorts.

Chiaki hopped over and hopped on the man's chest, snuggling down, promptly falling asleep. Izuru shook his head and reached into the satchel the man had around his waist. Inside was a delicate-looking piece of jewellery that was too big to fit around his wrist but nowhere to attached it around his neck, so where was it supposed to go?

He walked over to the mirror and looking through it, nope, not glasses like Tsumugi's. He hummed in confusion and gently placed the item on his head like a hat. That felt right. It wasn't dainty like something Junko would wear, it was regal and astounding, red and black gems dancing across a silver base, creating a crescent moon in the front. Izuru was rendered breathless. 

Chiaki made a sound and Izuru turned back. Right, the stranger.

He lifted him up bridal style and carried him over to his closet, he couldn't let Tsumugi see him right away, she'd probably kill the stranger on sight. If he timed it right he could show her that he _could_ handle himself just fine and maybe... just maybe she'd let him leave the tower.

Izuru shoved the man into the closet and shut the door tightly, leaning his forehead against it. This was his only chance to see the lights, and he definitely wasn't going to waste it. Tsumugi would be back in a matter of minutes. He took off the piece of jewellery and shoved it back in the satchel, putting that into one of the kitchen drawers. Chiaki came over and pawed at Izuru's leg, and he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"I have a person... in my closet..." he spoke to himself. "There is a person in my closet..."

Chiaki smiled and nodded. Izuru took a deep breath. He should be terrified but to be honest, he wasn't. Instead, he was... hopeful? He hadn't felt that in a long time.

"Izuru! Come here! Let down your hair!" Tsumugi called, right on time.

Izuru rushed to the window this time and basically threw his hair out the window. Tsumugi grabbed onto it and he lifted her up at almost a record pace. Tsumugi stepped through the window, absolutely exhausted. "Oh my stars, you won't believe what I've had to deal with today!" Tsumugi complained, falling onto her chair beside the hearth. "The market place was so crowded and there was a chase going on to catch some criminal. Honestly, it was such a mess in the kingdom."

"I'm glad your back, Tsumugi. There's something I wanted to show you, actually." Izuru spoke, folding his hands so his antsiness didn't show.

"Oh, that reminds me! I do as well!" Tsumugi said, standing up. "I bought some things at the market today, and I decided that for your birthday we're going to have a feast! Since it is your 18th one, after all, you deserve something nice, and I promise we'll have a big feast as a family once Junko takes over the Kingdom!"

Izuru felt his words choke in his throat. "Family?" he asked. "You mean... You, Junko, and I?"

"Of course, who else would I mean?" she replied, unpacking some things from her basket. "Let's see, I'll make hazelnut stew, if you'll help me we can make that delicious brown bread and for dessert, I have all the things for chocolate cake! Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?

Izuru swallowed down his dread at having to eat with Junko and walked over to the closet. "It's regarding what we were talking about earlier."

Tsumugi let out a loud dramatic sigh. "Izuru, I thought we were to drop the subject."

"Yes, I know, however, I think you may be underestimating my ability to-"

"I practically raised you, and I know for a fact you aren't ready."

"Now, you may say that but-"

"Izuru," Tsumugi warned.

"If you will just let me show you-"

"Izuru!" Tsumugi shouted, her voice ringing through Izuru's ears and causing him to freeze up. "Listen to me! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!"

The silence was thick, the only sound coming from the nearby clock ticking. Izuru felt his hands shake. He swallowed his words. Tsumugi sighed and sat down again. "Izuru, how many times do I have to tell you? You exist solely for Junko. If you leave and anything happens to you, we may not be able to get you back, and if that happens then Junko will die. You're being incredibly selfish here. If she dies then what?"

Then what? Then WHAT? Was he really supposed to care about her? Was he supposed to feel sympathy for this woman?

Yes. That's exactly what Tsumugi wanted him to do. Because she cared more about her wife than she did about him.

Izuru swallowed thickly and stepped away from the closet. "All that I was going to say... is that I think I have a better idea for a birthday present now."

Tsumugi looked up at him. "And that would be?"

"I'm... running low on paints. And the ones you brought back from the white-shell beach make the best kind."

Tsumugi made an exasperated sound. "That's a very long trip, Izuru. Three days time there and three days back. That's six days here by yourself."

"I just thought it would be a better idea than the... stars..." he trailed off.

Tsumugi looked at him for a second, then stood up and held out her arms. When Izuru didn't walk into them she took it upon herself to hug him. "I'll leave now if I want to make it back soon. I love you so much, Izuru," she whispered.

"Thank you," he replied.

Once Tsumugi was completely gone Izuru rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed his frying pan, opening the closet door. The stranger fell out, still unconscious. Izuru picked him up again and placed him into a chair in the middle of the room, using his hair as a type of rope and making sure he was secured to the chair. Then he walked out of the light.

Chiaki hopped up into his lap and then onto his shoulder, sniffing him once, before bitting him on his neck. Hajime woke up with a start and a yelp, knocking Chiaki off of him. His eyes darted around, confused and dazed. He tried to move but he was stuck to the chair. He looked down to see what he was bound by and...

"Is this... hair?" he asked himself.

"I know why you're here and what you want." a voice from the darkness called.

Hajime looked up into the rafters and saw a shadow jumping down, but he still couldn't see their face. "You can struggle all you want, but it won't help you in any case."

"Okay, who the hell are you and why have you put me in some kind of hair bondage?"

The person finally stepped into the light, and Hajime was completely taken aback. They blurred the line between masculine and feminine, voice low enough to be a mans, but hair longer than most female's he knew, and their eyes were oddly a colour that he normally would consider to be unnatural, an exotic crimson colour, lined with dark eyelashes that made them look even more like a girl, but their facial shape was clearly on the more masculine side.

Hajime looked at them with an odd consideration. "The fuck?" he asked. "Okay... hold up... are you a guy or a gal? Or are you in between? No judgment but I legit can't tell."

The person gave him a look, pointing his frying pan at him. "Much like you, I am a man," he replied.

"Ah, cool." didn't take away from the fact that he was attractive as hell. "Nice to meet ya, name's Hajime Hinata. Now, you mind letting me go?"

The guy looked him up and down. "Izuru Kamukura," he replied through gritted teeth. "And I have no intention of letting you go. I know you want me."

Hajime's eyes widened and he looked at Izuru quizzically. "Hey, I don't know who exactly you are, but I don't do that with people I've just met, much less with people that tie me up with their own hair."

Izuru gave him an even more confused look. "What? No, I mean you want me and my abilities, want to sell me for millions, right?"

"Who do you take me for? Some kind of human trafficker?" Hajime asked, kind of offended. "I don't want anything to do with you! All I want is the crown back now where is it?"

Izuru narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that's the only thing you want?"

"YES!"

Izuru lowered his frying pan and walking closer, tugging on his hair and making Hajime lean forward, right before he fell Izuru stopped the chair with his hand right next to Hajime's head, leaning in close, looking for lies in his eyes. Hajime blinked, this guy smelled _amazing_ , like baked goods, charcoal, and soap. He swallowed thickly. Izuru eventually tipped him back and walked over to the hearth.

"Mr Hinata, was it?" he asked. "I have a question for you, and I am prepared to offer you a deal, of sorts."

Hajime gave him a look. "What kind of deal?" he asked.

Izuru pulled back the curtain and revealed his painting. Hajime looked it up and down. "Nice, you do that yourself?" he asked half-heartedly.

"I did... and it's of the floating lights that appear in the sky every year, and they will appear again tomorrow night," Izuru explained.

Understanding came into Hajime's eyes. "Oh... you mean the lantern thing that the kingdom does for the lost Prince. Yeah, they've been doing that for years, ever since the first king died and the Kingdom fell on the hands of his nephew and his consort. Y'know they're getting married in a month..." he trailed off.

"Lanterns... I knew they weren't stars..." Izuru mumbled under his breath. "Okay, Hinata, here's the deal. You take me to the kingdom, be my guide to see the lanterns and bring me back safely afterwards. Then I will give you your crown."

Hajime groaned loudly. "Listen, bud, I don't take people places, and I definitely am not going back to the kingdom right now. Now just give me the crown and I can be out of your mass amount of hair."

Izuru walked back over and started pulling him towards him. "Something brought you here, Hinata, it could be fate, destiny..."

"A horse." Hajime corrected him.

"Whatever it may have been, you came into _my_ home, trespassed on _my_ property, and brought a valuable item in here, an item that, while probably less valuable as what I originally thought you came here for, still was not obtained morally."

"And how the ever-loving _fuck_ do you know that I stole it?"

"Because you just confirmed it. Now, I'd recommend you take this deal if you want your stolen property back."

Hajime groaned loudly, lolling his head back. He glanced on Izuru's shoulder to see Chiaki sticking her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Y'know what, fine. Just don't start complaining when they arrest you and me the second we enter the kingdom."

Izuru's expression softened. "Really?" he asked. "You're really okay with this?"

"You're kinda holding me hostage here, darling."

Izuru let the ghost of a smile cross across his face. "Fair enough. Alright then let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give a dozen cookies to anyone who can guess who the current king and his consort are. 
> 
> Hint #1: I'm using characters from all three games, not just sdr2.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got a dreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome back um
> 
> I should be in class but instead I'm writing this trainwreck. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. It's been a second.

Hajime opted to go down the tower the practical way, which was the same way he came up. When he was halfway and Izuru wasn't following him he stopped and looking up, calling out, "You coming, darling?"

Izuru peeked out the window, taking a breath. "Okay... let's do this," he said to himself.

Chiaki tied a piece of Izuru's hair around her middle and smiled at him. Izuru nodded and threw his hair out the window and over the metal rod, wrapping his ankle around it and falling down. Hajime nearly fell as well when Izuru sped past him.

The fall was exhilarating, and Izuru almost didn't catch himself right before he hit the ground. He stared at the grass for a second, not daring to set a foot on it. Hajime finally made his way down and Izuru still hadn't let go. Hajime rolled his eyes and grabbed him, setting him down. "Didn't know you needed help with that."

Izuru stared at the ground, then looked back up at Hajime. "Sorry... I've never actually... been outside."

Hajime looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, seriously?" he asked. "Then how do you, like, _survive_?"

"Tsumugi brings me food and stuff," Izuru spoke, grabbing a piece of his hair and putting it in his mouth, chewing on it. "She's my caretaker."

"Hold old did you say you were again?"

"Eighteen today."

"Ah, makes sense. I'm nineteen."

Hajime started walking in the direction of the cave. Izuru pulled his hair down and started walking along with him. Hajime peeked behind him to see the long trail of hair that Izuru had to carry around. "You sure that isn't gonna damage your hair? Ever thought about tying it up?"

"No," Izuru answered bluntly. "There's really no reason for me to."

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You gonna tell me your hair is magic or something?"

"You're very perceptive, Hinata." Izuru stepped through the vines. "My hair is made of stardust."

Hajime stopped, completely frozen. Izuru turned around, a little confused on why they weren't moving. "You... oh my god you're crazy."

Izuru gave him a look, Chiaki mirrored it. Hajime slapped his hands over his face. "This was a bad idea already. Okay, um..." he clapped his hands together. "If you've never been outside before then have you ever, like, talked to anyone else?"

"No, only Tsumugi and Junko... and you," Izuru replied, taking a piece of his hair into his mouth. "Why? Are we gonna see other people?"

Hajime hummed, face knit up in concentration. "Well... first things first we need to get into the kingdom, but right now the forest is being stalked by the castle guards looking for me. However, I do have a friend that might be able to sneak up in undetected."

"So... we do have to see other people?" Izuru asked.

Hajime nodded, holding out his hand for Izuru to take. "I promise it won't be all bad. We just need to meet my friend at the restaurant she works at, maybe order some food, and then get to the castle. We'll be there in time for you to see your lights."

Izuru raised an eyebrow at Hajime's hand. "You're a lot more willing to cooperate than you were before."

Hajime shrugged. "I want my crown," he said bluntly.

Izuru looked down at Chiaki, who only gave a little shrug. Izuru sighed, there really wasn't any other options at this point. He'd never interacted with other people, but he already had a feeling he was going to despise it. Regardless, he grabbed Hajime's hand. "Lead the way."

It did turn out to be a very bad idea.

Hajime led Izuru to a restaurant deep within the forest called 'DICE', already Izuru was suspicious. Hajime opened the door and Izuru wanted to disappear. He gripped the handle of his fryingpan tighter. Inside were people... all kinds of people. Women, men, big people, small people, people with weird clothing. This was...

"We've arrived," Hajime said with a smirk. 

He walked over to the counter and Izuru followed him, hunching as he felt the other's eyes on him. "Why are they staring?" he whispered.

"Sweetheart, your hair is 70 feet long. They're gonna stare." Hajime replied, walking up to the counter. "Hey! Saihara!"

A navy-haired man turned around to address Hajime. He was wearing all black, with a brown apron with various stains on it over the outfit. His wrists also looked like they had some kind of metal bracers around his wrists. "Ah, Hinata." he greeted them. "It's been a while. Did you actually manage to steal the Prince's crown?"

"In fact, I did. But I had to leave Tanaka and Nevermind behind in order to do that." Hajime replied.

Shuichi nodded. "Understandable, those two do plan to make their own country, which is far from your ideal."

"If that ain't the truth." Hajime laughed. "By the way, is Akamatsu here?"

"Yeah, but she's on break right now. Although depending on what it is you need I can assist you."

Shuichi locked eyes with Izuru, who drew back a bit. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" he asked.

Izuru glared at him. Hajime sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Saihara, this is Izuru Kamukura, the man who is currently in possession of my crown and the one I need to lead into the kingdom in order to get it back."

"HAHAHA! Hinata got robbed!" someone shouted from behind them. 

The lady in question stomped up on the bar counter, heels sharp enough to stab someone. She leaned down to get a look at Izuru and he felt... slightly intimidated. She kind of reminded him of Junko. Kind of.

"The fuck is this?" the woman asked. "How the fuck did you grow your hair out so damn long?!"

Izuru blinked, looked down at his hair, then back up at her. "Magic," he replied.

"Iruma, what did I say about feet on the table?" Shuichi sighed. "Honestly..."

Miu huffed and sat down on the counter, crossing her arms and grabbing one of those huge beer mugs Izuru only saw in books. More people started coming over. A white-haired person tried to get Miu off the counter. "Please, Iruma, don't make the bartenders mad otherwise we'll have to deal with the owner," they mumbled.

"Like hell, I care about the owner! He's a nasty sonuva bitch anyways."

Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows. "Thin ice, Iruma." he reminded her.

Another person with green hair and really pretty eyelashes practically draped himself onto Hajime. "It's been too long, Hinata," he spoke. "We really do need to catch up sometime, huh?"

"Good to see you too, Amami," Hajime replied.

Izuru didn't like seeing someone else hug Hajime like that. He didn't know why.

Then he yelped when he felt someone tug on his hair. "Forgive me for being so intrigued..." a man with a mask covering the lower half of his face spoke, carefully stroking Izuru's hair, completely fascinated by it.

Izuru yanked his hair back and bunched it up in his arms, staggering backwards and bumping into Hajime. "What the fuck is this place?" he hissed.

"This place?" a new voice said from the stairway.

"Oh, here we go."

Izuru swallowed hard when he heard boots stepping down the stairs, slowly coming into view, revealing a small boy with purple hair and a cheshire smile. "This is DICE, only home to the best group of people in the kingdom."

"Hey, Ouma." Hajime gave him a half-wave.

Kokichi bounced down the remaining stairs and latched onto Shuichi. "To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing the infamous crown-stealer, Hinata?" he asked, snickering.

"Who's this?" Izuru whispered.

"That's Kokichi Ouma, he's the owner of the bar and one of the most well-known criminals other than Junko Enoshima," Hajime explained. "He's a dirty liar and there are rumours that he seduced the King at some point."

"Oh god."

"Tell me about it." Hajime cleared his throat. "Ouma, we need a favour actually. I need to get to the Kingdom undetected so I can get the crown _back_ and your bar has a direct tunnel to where I need to go."

Kokichi laughed again. "Yeah, no," he said, coming back over to stand in front of Hajime. The height difference was insane. "I got no reason to. After all, why would I assist a failure of a thief?"

The rest of the bar let out a laugh as well. Shuichi only shook his head. Hajime hugged himself. "Well, um-"

"What about an exchange?" Izuru cut in.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "Exchange? What the bloody hell would you even have to offer to us? You don't have the crown."

Izuru bit his lip. "You... I'm assuming that as a criminal you know of Junko Enoshima?"

Kokichi's gaze stiffened. He pushed past Hajime to Izuru. "That bitch doesn't deserve her title. She's cruel and unruly, plus she's obviously got some magic up her sleeve, having been able to live this long." he scowled. "What about her?"

"I'm close to her, a trusted friend of her's. And I know her next plans, where and when she's gonna attack, and I know how she's been able to survive for this long. If I give you this information, then will you let us go to the Kingdom through your tunnels."

Kokichi made a face. Then someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Atua tells me that we could use the healing ability to help us, maybe even grant all of us immortality," Angie said, a bubbly smile on her face.

"Ouma, we could get rid of that harlot Enoshima for good!" Kaito shouted, shaking his fist in the air. Maki also raised her fist, albeit much less enthusiastically. 

There were other cheers in affirmation, agreeing with the sentiments. Kokichi looked unsure, then Shuichi came over and ruffled Kokichi's hair. "Do what you think is right," he whispered.

Kokichi sighed. "Alright, seems we've come to a compromise. So-"

The door got busted down.

" _Shit_!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee-hee
> 
> Another hint as to who the King and his consort is: It is a character from the games, not the anime. So none of the adults. 
> 
> I'm turning this into a game *evil chuckle*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write action sequences, the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I've made this clear enough, Junko and Tsumugi aren't actually married, but Junko (begrudgingly actually) gave Tsumugi permission to call her her wife, and as far as Izuru's concerned, they are married. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

Shuichi wasted no time in shoving Izuru and Hajime down behind the counter when the door burst open, revealing the royal guards with their weapons and...

"Oh my god..." Hajime breathed.

"What?" Izuru hissed. 

"They got Tanaka and Nevermind!"

Indeed, Gundham and Sonia were bound by chains, being dragged along by the guards. The head guard, some guy with red eyes and black close-cropped hair named Kiyotaka Ishimaru shouted out. "Excuse me! We're looking for a Mr Hajime Hinata, who stole the Lost Prince's Crown from the castle! If you have any information of his whereabouts please let us know! There is a hefty reward on his head." 

Kokichi came to the front with a smile, easily dwarfed by the other guards. "Sorry mister, but I have absolutely no idea who this Ham-Jam is," he spoke in kind of a baby voice. "But he hasn't come into the bar, that much I can assure you. The only ones who ever come here are already all here."

Kiyotaka narrowed his eyes. He motioned for his men to search the room.

Shuichi peeked over the bar, then pushed a button under the counter, opening a small hatch out of the eyesight of the guards. "This will take you to the kingdom." he turned to look at Izuru. "You owe us one, alright?"

Izuru nodded, then started heading down the hatch, Hajime right behind him. 

Tsumugi hummed to herself as she walked down the path, making a mental checklist of things she needed to get and do while on this six-day journey. Maybe she'd get a present for Junko. Would she appreciate it? More likely she'd throw it away in front of Tsumugi, and she'd thank her for doing it.

She sighed to herself. Things were perfect the way they were.

She screamed when a horse with a bright pink mane jumped out of nowhere and scared her, making her drop her basket. "Oh my God!"

The horse stared at her, then made a neighing sound. Tsumugi pressed a hand to her chest to keep her from hyperventilating. "Oh... my God..." she breathed. "Well, hello to you too."

The horse neighed again, then pounded on the ground with its hoof. Tsumugi furrowed her brow. The horse was wearing a saddle, but a rider was nowhere to be seen. She looked around, adjusted her glasses, squinted at the dark parts of the trees, nothing.

"Where..." she started, but then a dark thought hit her. "Izuru."

She spun around, not bothering to pick up her basket again, and booked it. She didn't stop running until she came to the vine-covered cave. She pushed past the vines and ran through, right under the tower, praying to every God she knew of that Izuru would answer her.

"Izuru?! Izuru let down your hair right now!"

Nothing.

"Izuru? IZURU!"

Still no response. Tsumugi began to panic. She ran to the back of the tower, clawing at the rocks covering up the secondary entrance. She finally got through and climbed up, lifting up the trapdoor that led into the tower. Everything was dark, Izuru wasn't anywhere, not in his room, not in any of the rafters, nowhere.

Tsumugi started grinding her teeth as she searched everywhere, but not finding a single trace of the boy.

She opened one drawer in the kitchen and found... a satchel. A satchel containing the crown jewels of the kingdom, the crown of the lost prince. Her hands trembled as she held it as the reality sunk it.

Izuru had been kidnapped.

"So, when were you gonna mention to me that you were working for _the_ Junko Enoshima?" Hajime scoffed, holding up the torch lighting the way while Izuru held all of his hair in a big bundle so it didn't drag. 

Izuru shrugged. "You never asked."

Hajime sighed. "Probably because you never gave off the vibes of working with an evil criminal mastermind."

Izuru didn't react. "She's... she technically owns me, I'm not exactly _close_ to her, more like property if I'm being perfectly honest." 

Hajime glanced over at Izuru, a worried expression on his face. "Uh, isn't that domestic abuse? And since Tsumugi never let you leave... yeah both of them don't really have the right to treat you like that."

"It's fine," Izuru replied. "As long as I'm needed then I get to live in relate comfort with a loving mother-figure and all of my necessities taken care of."

Hajime gave him a slow nod. "This Tsumugi person... isn't your mom then?"

"No, I don't have a mother. Never did. Apparently, I was born from when a piece of the moon fell from the sky and onto the earth, then created me. It's what Tsumugi told me anyways."

"And you _believe_ that bullshit?"

Izuru shrugged again. "I don't have any reason not to."

"But like... wait... you know how sex works and stuff, right?"

Izuru rolled his eyes, finding himself wishing he could facepalm. "Yes, I know about intercourse. Not that it interests me all that much." he sighed. "I know how babies are _supposed_ to be made and born, but I wasn't that way."

"Uh-huh..." Hajime gave him a strange look, like he still didn't fully believe a word Izuru was saying.

Izuru was aware it sounded outlandish, but that was what Tsumugi told him. She told him that his hair was the most magical part of him, and never discouraged him sucking on the strands, because she believed that stardust could only get transferred that way, is if he consumed the stardust and kissed the wounded. Izuru had just accepted all this explanation, and it was one of the reasons he was unconsciously chewing on a piece of his hair now.

There was a small rumbling. Hajime stopped and turned around. Izuru mirrored the movement. They heard footsteps, very loud and fast footsteps.

"Oh goddammit..." Hajime grit his teeth and started booking it. "Kamukura! Run!"

Izuru didn't question it. He ran. He followed Hajime as closely as possible, Chiaki squeaking from her spot in Izuru's pocket. They ran all the way out of the cave, where they ran into their next problem.

They were right above a huge mineshaft that was connected to a dam.

"Stop! Thief!"

Izuru turned around, bottom lip caught between. Okay, time to assess the situation. He scanned the area and found several beams that could support his weight, but taking another person _with_ him could prove to be more of a challenge. There were several other caves and... oh damn.

Down there were two people, wait, weren't they in shackles earlier? Doesn't matter. Those two must also be after Hajime from the yelp he just let out. Izuru scrunched up his nose and practically shoved the frying pan into Hajime's chest. "I'm gonna try something, trust me, this is gonna work."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST TRUST YOU?!"

Izuru didn't give Hajime much more time to process this before he was throwing his hair towards one of the beams and jumping off the cliff. 

Hajime gawked. But he didn't have much time to stare before the royal guards were right up his ass. One of them drew his sword and charged right at him, swinging the frying pan pretty much blindly, Hajime managed to strike that redhead right in the face, knocking him out. Hajime blinked in surprise. The other guards seemed surprised as well, then a confident smirk crossed Hajime's face as he settled into a fighting sense. "Alright, who wants a piece of this?"

More guards came at him, but Hajime (pretty expertly if he did say so himself) hit every single one of them right in the face or in the back of the head. Some of them fell off the cliff and some of them just dropped to his feet. Finally, Hajime faced off against General Kiyotaka himself. They went swore to sword, er, sword to frying pan, and Hajime almost won, but then got his weapon knocked out of his hand at the last second. Hajime blinked and raised his hands in defeat... only for black as night hair to wrap around his wrist and pull him down into the trench. He smiled and saluted Kiyotaka with his free hand as he fell.

Izuru caught him bridal style and set him down immediately, both of them taking off into a run. "You're really good with your hair." Hajime complimented.

"Thanks, been practising for 18 years," Izuru stated, panting as he ran.

Gundham and Sonia both drew their weapons. Izuru narrowed his eyes, then grabbed Hajime by the hand and threw him backwards, tossing his hair up to another beam and swung from it. Sonia shot at him but missed, her arrow lodging in the dam instead, which began to leak. Izuru swung in front of them and kicked both of them down just as Sonia was loading another arrow. That other arrow also shot into the dam and made a bigger hole, a huge problem for them. Hajime kept running, around Gundham and Sonia and was there to catch Izuru when he fell.

"That was amazing!" Hajime laughed.

Izuru cracked the smallest of smiles. "We're not out of the woods yet. Keep running."

"Aye-Aye Captain!"

The dam broke.

Water flooded into the mineshaft. Chiaki screamed. 

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" Hajime yelled.

Izuru looked around for a place to get away from the mass amount of water heading their way. But he didn't have much time before a huge rock was knocked over by the water and started falling down. Hajime yelled and started running even harder. Izuru grit his teeth and didn't pay attention to where they were going. The two ran right into a cave where the huge rock fell in front of, blocking the entrance but not the water from getting inside.

It was almost pitch black, and the water was rushing in at a rapid rate. Izuru looked around, trying to find some way out.

They were stuck.

Hajime dove into the water only to come up a few seconds later. "I can't see anything, it's completely dark down there..."

Izuru cursed and buried his face in his hands. "No no no no..." he mumbled. "No... no..."

Hajime took a few deep breathed. "I'm sorry... Kamukura..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Cause I couldn't take you to see the lanterns."

Izuru wiped his eyes, he didn't realize when he started crying. "You're... not upset about the crown."

Hajime shrugged. "That doesn't really matter now."

The water was up to their chests now, if it kept coming in like this they were going to drown. Izuru fisted his hair into his hands, trying to think, but too exhausted to come up with anything. "I... I should be the one apologizing... for putting you in this situation. I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hajime reached over and lifted Izuru's chin up to face him. Even though Izuru can barely see him in the darkness, he could still make out his smile. "Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"You don't have to call me Hinata. Call me Hajime, please."

Izuru smiled, like, honest-to-god smiled. "Then... you can call me Izuru."

"I'll do that then."

Izuru leaned his head against the rock as the water reached their necks. Chiaki nuzzled into his neck, terrified. His eyes trailed down to the water below him. Was it really pitch black? Was there any way they could...

An idea crossed his mind. It was a stretch, but it was their only option at this point.

"Hajime!" Izuru shouted. "I need you to kiss me!"

"WHAT?!" Hajime shouted right back.

The water came in faster, no time for doubt. Izuru wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck and kissed him right on the mouth as they were completely engulfed in water.

Hajime opened his eyes and... he could see clearly. Izuru separated from him, and Hajime could see his face clearly. What...

He looked around, then saw below them... an opening, or an opening covered by some rocks. He swam downwards and began pulling at them, dragging Izuru along with him. Within thirty seconds the opening became clear, pulling them down and spitting them out into a river. Hajime hit his hand against a rock also falling out and cut himself deeply.

They floated for a bit before dragging themselves out of the riverbed. Izuru breathed a sigh of relief. "We made it out," he stated.

"You kissed me."

Izuru climbed out of the river, dragging his wet hair with him. Hajime seemed to still be in complete shock. "Oh... oh my god you _kissed_ me! _You_ kissed _me_! Why did you kiss me?!"

Chiaki waddled up to him and pecked a little kiss to his cheek. Izuru looked over at him. "Get out of the river, I'll explain it to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have any more hints to give? Yes, yes I do.
> 
> Here's Hint #3: H e i g h t d i f f e r e n c e


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi: Mother knows best-
> 
> Izuru: I don't have a mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ✨inspiration and motivation✨ you went away for a bit

The sun had gone down. Hajime had put together a fire mostly one-handed (with a little help from Chiaki) while Izuru hung out his hair in the trees so it could dry before they set out tomorrow. Wet hair was even heavier than normal, and it would be a pain to drag around.

Hajime sat down on a fallen tree beside the fire and Izuru sat next to him. "Are you ready to explain to me what the hell happened back there?"

Izuru nodded, he took Hajime's hand, the one that was hurt, and carefully inspected the wound. "In very simple terms, when your eyes are open and you still can't see anything, your brain tries to adjust to the darkness to find what little light there is. The human eye would still be unable to see in pitch black like that. When I kissed you it basically enhances your ability to take in even the smallest traces of light and was able to grant you the ability to see under the water like that, because I also tricked your brain into thinking you were blind, and that I needed to heal that part of you."

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said, but why did you have to kiss me?"

Izuru shrugged. "Because that's how my healing ability can be transferred. By kissing."

As an example, Izuru gently kissed Hajime's palm. The ugly wound closed up immediately, not even leaving a scar. Hajime blinked, inspected his hand, then opened his mouth to scream before Izuru covered it with his own hand. "Please don't freak out."

He carefully removed his hand and Hajime coughed once. "Freak out? No, of course I'm not gonna freak out over the fact that your saliva is basically a magic healing salve!"

Izuru shrugged. Hajime made a face. "So, wait, you've kissed Enoshima then... multiple times?"

"Yes."

"And you've never thoughts of that as... weird?"

"No."

"... really?"

"Why should I?" Izuru asked, crossing his legs. "Kissing is for healing, it's not supposed to be weird."

Hajime gave Izuru the strangest look yet. "Wait, hold on. So you don't... okay," he clapped his hands together. "Um, you probably didn't realize this, but you can't just kiss... anyone."

"Why?"

"Because it's supposed to be an intimate gesture."

Izuru wrinkled his nose. "Is it seen as a sex thing in the kingdom?"

"Well, yes but also no." Hajime slid a hand down his face. "Basically when two people love each other then they kiss. For fun. Not for healing. Cause I think you're the only one who can do that."

Izuru blinked hard. He looked thoroughly confused, surely. Hajime clenched and unclenched his fists. "Which is kinda why... it was a bit awkward for you to just kiss me like that haha..."

"Oh... I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. You didn't know."

There was a bit on an awkward silence. Chiaki climbed into Izuru's lap and he gently pet her head, rocking back and forth slightly. "So... Hajime. Can you tell me something about yourself?"

Hajime looked over, head tilted. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you steal the crown?"

Izuru expected Hajime to shy away from the question, to recoil at Izuru's simple desire of wanting to know him better. But surprisingly... "Mostly because I was never interested in being a hero."

Izuru blinked. "Huh?"

Hajime leaned back on his hands, smiling at Izuru. "When I was younger I was in the system for quite a while, an orphan who never really knew his parents. I know that sounds like a good set up for a hero, but I had absolutely no idea what I wanted. I had no dreams or ambitions, I think all I wanted to do was find a place to call home."

He looked down at the ground and kicked at a rock near his foot. "Stupid, I know, but that's part of why I stole it. I thought maybe I could buy myself a home. But now I'm having second thoughts about that."

Izuru relaxed his shoulders. He laid his head down on Hajime's shoulders. "I don't think you have to look much further to find one."

Hajime looked down at Izuru, seemingly content, before he basically bolted up and started walking backwards towards the woods. "Yeah, uh, hahaha, great, um, I'm gonna get more firewood... I'll be right back," he said, shooting finger guns and blushing like a maniac. "Uh, bye."

And then he dashed off into the woods, making Izuru smile just the tiniest bit.

"Wonderful! I thought he'd never leave!"

Izuru gasped and stood up, spinning around and nearly giving himself whiplash. "Tsumugi?!"

Tsumugi smiled and clasped her hands together. "The one and only!" her expression got dark. "Now, we're going home. You're in a lot of trouble for this." she reached out and grabbed Izuru's wrist, trying to drag him along, but he ripped himself out of her hold.

"Tsumugi, no, I'm not going back."

"Excuse me?" 

Izuru stepped away from her. "You expect me to go back after all I've seen? Tsumugi, you've been keeping me locked up for what? I can still do my job just fine. The world _isn't_ as dangerous as you told me it was. You were wrong."

Tsumugi sneered. "Seriously? You're doubting the words of your own mother?"

"You were never my mother."

That snapped something in her. Tsumugi's scowl turned into a psychotic smile. "Oh really now... So I supposed you're the adult now? You're the wiser one now? The more experienced one? You know _nothing_. I am the closest thing you have to a mother and you _will_ treat me with respect!"

She grabbed Izuru's hair and basically yanked him forward, shoving the satchel with the crown into his chest. "That man, all he wants is this. Give it to him and he'll leave you in a heartbeat. He doesn't care about you and he never did!"

"That's not true!" Izuru fumbled with the bag.

Tsumugi laughed out loud. "Oh, darling, you're so naive."

She swished her cape, disappearing into the fog behind her. When the fog cleared she was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright... I'm back and with the firewood." Hajime spoke, coming up behind Izuru and dropped the wood. "You good, Izuru?"

Izuru turned around and nodded. "Yes, everything's fine."

Hajime only shrugged and sat down next to the fire. "It's getting late. We should probably get some rest."

Izuru nodded once again and sat next to Hajime again. "I agree..."

What Hajime didn't know was that under Izuru's jacket was the satchel. Izuru would continue to hide it from him as long as he could.

After maybe an hour or so the two fell asleep, Izuru curled on up Hajime's chest while the brunette used his coat as a pillow. Chiaki was sleeping in a ball against Izuru's stomach, making little wheezing noises every so often.

That morning when the sun woke Hajime up he looked up to meet the eyes of a certain, very angry, pink-maned horse.

It's safe to say, Hajime's scream woke both Izuru and Chiaki. When Izuru sat up and looked around he saw Hajime being chased around the same two trees in circles by a royal horse. Izuru stood up and ran over to the horse, standing in front of it and holding his hands out. "Woah... sh sh shhhh." he tried to calm it down.

Hajime hid behind Izuru. "That thing is out to kill me!" he squeaked.

Izuru rolled his eyes. He gently pet the horse's nose and patted it's head gently, calming it down. "Hey boy... Hey there..." he looked over and read his nameplate. "Kazuichi."

"Kazuichi? What kind of name is Kazuichi?" Hajime hissed.

The horse, Kazuichi, neighed angrily, spooking Hajime again. Izuru sighed and continued to pat the horse. "Hey, do you think he could lead us to the kingdom?"

"WHAT?! He's a royal horse! He'd much rather turn us in to General Taka and then the King will have us executed on the spot!"

Kazuichi looked offended, he made a few neighing noises, like he was attempting to cuss Hajime out. Izuru raised an eyebrow. "Well, there's no need for that kind of language." he patted Kazuichi's nose. "Hey, can you do me a favour? It's my birthday today, and I would really appreciate it if you could show us to the Kingdom so this nice man can show me the floating lights. Please?"

Hajime side-eyed Izuru, as though that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen. But Kazuichi seemed to actually consider it for a second. Chiaki hopped from Izuru's arm onto Kazuichi's head and settled down onto it. That seemed to convince him, and he let Izuru take his reigns as he led them towards the kingdom.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Hajime breathed. "Y'know, Izzy, I'm starting to think you can do anything."

"Izzy?" Izuru asked.

"No nicknames?"

"Uh, well Junko calls me that and-"

"Oof, yeah I won't use that then."

Izuru shook his head, but he was smiling, not that Hajime saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm gonna give anymore hints bc I think if I do people are gonna guess and that's no fun :(
> 
> Last hint for now: It's a cross-game ship, so one is from THH and the other is from SDR2


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'Re GoIn' On A tRiP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why my brain just decided that this would be the fic of the week but it has and I am like two chapters ahead and that's lowkey scaring me? 0-0

Within the hour they made their way to the bridge that connected the forest to the kingdom. The Kingdom of Taiyo was on a large island in the middle of a huge lake surrounded by forest, it's part of what made their kingdom so well protected.

Izuru was in awe as they walked along the bridge. There were others that were walking along, and they all stared in wonder at Izuru's long hair. Hajime hid behind Kazuichi and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

They arrived through the kingdom gates no problem... except there was a huge problem. Izuru could barely move an inch without his hair getting stepped on by passers-by. It became a real nuisance and eventually, both Hajime and Izuru had to bundle up his hair in order for people to stop unconsciously stepping on it. Hajime looked around, trying to find a solution when he saw it.

Five children, one in a creaky wheelchair, the three boys braiding the girl's pink hair. Hajime whistled to them. They looked over and gasped when they saw Izuru's long hair. Izuru looked over at Hajime. "What...?"

"Relax. These guys will take care of you. Just sit down and let them do their thing."

"Oh... okay..."

So Izuru sat down and Hajime laid out his hair. The kids jumped up (except for the girl in the wheelchair, who seemed to more boss around the kids more than anything) and immediately started working. The one with the blue hair started separating Izuru's hair into sections and when he was done the redhead and the pink-haired girl crossed them over, what was left was a thick braid that reached down to Izuru's ankles. The last touch which the kids with a brown bucket over his head added were hundreds of small flowers of all colours of the rainbow all tied into Izuru's hair. When he stood up again he looked down at his hair and let out a gasp. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god, I love it." he breathed.

Hajime smiled. "It looks really pretty on you," he commented.

Izuru smiled back at Hajime, making his heart melt.

The pink-haired girl, Kotoko her name was, tugged on the end of Izuru's jacket. "Are you gonna participate in the festival?"

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "There's a festival going on?"

Hajime nodded. "Yeah, it's the lost prince's birthday and the day the Queen died, so the new King throws a festival every year for it, it's basically Taiyo's grand event and draws a lot of tourists," he explained.

"I didn't know that I shared a birthday with a Prince."

Jataro, the one with the bucket on his head, gasped loudly. "W-What if you were the lost Prince?"

The girl in the wheelchair, Monaca, bonked him on the head. "Don't be stupid, Jataro! He can't be the Prince!" she scoffed.

Jataro mumbled an apology. Izuru only shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

The festival was indeed going on, and after a little bit of convincing and begging from the kids, Hajime agreed to have them spend a bit of time at the festival since the lights only begin at night. 

There were only a few essential things they needed to do.

First things first, they got cupcakes. 

Izuru hadn't had cupcakes before. It was like a tiny cake. And it was delicious. Hajime "bought" three, one for him, one for Izuru, and one that Chiaki and Kazuichi each had a half of. Izuru dragged Hajime around to get more food, and they spent a solid hour just eating. Then Izuru dragged Hajime into the town square and discovered the wonders of chalk, and half an hour later created a whole mural on the ground of the sun and the moon personified, the sun lifting the moon up as though the two were in love, a beautiful backdrop of the daytime and nighttime skies, which caused many people to stop and stare in awe. 

There were more than a few times where Hajime had to hide from royal guards, and during one of those hiding spurts, Hajime shoved Izuru into a library... and then they spent almost two hours in there because Izuru was fascinated with every single word written on those pages.

The last thing they did before sunset was return to the square, where many of the citizens were dancing around while upbeat music played. Hajime smiled and grabbed Izuru's hand, leading him into the dancing circle, taking hold of his waist and lacing their fingers together. Izuru was dragged around in a dance he didn't know the steps to, but all the while having the most fun he's had in years. 

Eventually, the sun went down and the lights would soon go up in the sky.

Inside the castle, Makoto was trying to adjust his crown so it didn't sit so awkwardly on his head.

"Good evening, your majesty."

Makoto turned around to see his consort, Nagito, leaning against the doorframe. Makoto shot him a look. "I told you not to call me that now that we're getting married."

Nagito smiled and walked over to Makoto, fixing his crown and his cape for him. "I'm aware. Although it will take a bit of getting used to," he admitted. "Are you sad?"

"Why should I be?"

"Today is a sort of melancholy day. Today was the day the Prince was born, yet the very same night he was stolen away from his kingdom, never to be seen again. It's the day the Queen died, and the King commit suicide, leaving the kingdom all to you."

Makoto sighed dramatically, slumping his shoulders. "You really have a pessimistic view on this whole thing, darling."

"I'm sorry, sunshine."

Makoto looked out his window as Nagito smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket. "I don't think today is a day that we should be sad?"

Nagito looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Do you believe the Prince is still alive?"

"I do."

Nagito hummed, gently caressing Makoto's face and running his thumb over his cheekbones. "I suppose you really are selfless. It's been eighteen years, and if the Prince was, by some miracle, still alive, then he would be of age to take over the kingdom, which meant you'd have to leave this place and go back to your own kingdom, where you'd be nothing more than a Duke."

Makoto looked Nagito in the eyes and smiled. "As long as I have you by my side, I don't mind that."

It took a second for Nagito to process that, but then he smiled and let out a breathless laugh. "You truly are perfect, your highness."

Makoto stood on his toes in order to kiss Nagito once, and he booped his nose once he pulled away. "Now let's go, we have a lantern ceremony to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of the kids from UDG I just wanna hug them all, especially Kotoko like... is there like a found family AU with Tokomaru and those guys because I would read the hell outta that.
> 
> Also... THE KING AND HIS CONSORT HAVE BEEN REVEALED !!!
> 
> Now all that's left is the climax and more smooches uwu


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMOOCHES
> 
> they kith, that's the chapter uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my beta has tainted me bc I keep using uwu and owo and she does that a lot hagiwauvbhbhjafgviwhvjafifewagu-

Hajime helped Izuru into the boat as the sun began to set. Chiaki sat next to Izuru on the seat and snuggled against the wood. Kazuichi stomped on the dock so Hajime threw him a bag of apple. Kazuichi gave him a look and Hajime shrugged. "What? I _bought_ them!" he admitted.

Kazuichi seemed content with that as he began eating them. As Hajime pulled away from the dock he casually added, "Most of them!"

Kazuichi choked on one of them.

Hajime continued to row away from Taiyo and Izuru watched the sun go down, knees pulled up to his chest and a strand of his hair under his tongue. "Why are we all the way out here?" he asked.

"I thought you'd like to see the lights from the best view in the kingdom," Hajime replied, holding out his hand for Izuru to take it. He did, hesitantly.

They waited a few seconds, and then a kind of... scared expression befell his face. Hajime noticed this and squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I just... what am I supposed to do after this?" Izuru replied, softly, voice barely being heard. "It's been my life goal for as long as I can remember, and now that I finally get to see them I don't know what I'll do with myself."

Hajime relaxed his shoulders, then reached out to touch Izuru's face gently. "Simple, you find a new dream."

Izuru's crimson eyes widened just slightly, but it was enough to make Hajime smile. Then a single lantern was visible in the sky as the King lifted it up, followed by thousands of others from the citizens of the kingdom. Izuru gasped, hands flying to his mouth. Then he smiled. A real smile that flustered Hajime beyond all reason.

It didn't take long for the sky to fill up with these lights, and then Hajime brought out the last surprise he had for Izuru. He pulled out two lanterns and carefully lit them, and handed one to Izuru. The other looked at him in shock, but then that beautiful smile returned. They lifted them into the sky at the same time and they floated together for a little while.

The sky was beautiful, some would dare to say the lanterns that lit up the sky were more beautiful than the stars, and Izuru certainly seemed to think so. At some point he swore he saw the first lantern the King had lifted into the air fall back down, nearly touching the water until Izuru lifted it back up into the air.

But Hajime wasn't watching the sky, he was watching Izuru. This was the most expressive he'd seen him... well, ever. His smile was gorgeous, and he hadn't realized before, but now that his hair was out of his face... he was actually really very handsome. Hajime parted his lips and unconsciously squeezed Izuru's hand tighter.

Izuru looked over at him, that smile still on his lips, and he laughed. It sounded like water tricking down onto crystals in a dark cave. Hajime couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hey, Izuru?" he asked, leaning forward. 

"Hm?" Izuru asked.

"You know how I said kissing was supposed to be a romantic gesture between two people that love each other?"

Izuru blinked. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember that. Why? Did you hurt yourself again?"

Hajime shook his head. "Can I kiss you now? Not for healing, but just because I want to?"

It took a second for the meaning of those words to properly hit Izuru, and when they did he nearly knocked them over. His arms flew around Hajime's neck as he brought their lips together, a little harsh at first but then Hajime's hands sank into his hair and everything fit into place.

Izuru hadn't kissed anyone like this before, not Tsumugi, not Junko, no one. Every time he did there was nothing attached, just something he had to do in order to heal them. This was different. This wasn't kissing because he had to, this was kissing because he _wanted_ to. This was him kissing Hajime because he loved him.

Love, huh? Was that what this was? It felt good.

Hajime parted from him only to look him in the eyes, face a brilliant shade of red and a goofy smile taking over his face. "Izuru..." he breathed, leaning in to kiss him again. Izuru didn't fight it.

When they had to part for air again Izuru sat up so he could remove the satchel from around him. He handed it to Hajime. "Here..."

"What...?"

"I had it the whole time. I thought now was as good of a time as ever to give it to you."

For a second Izuru was scared that Hajime would just take the satchel and go, but instead the thief simply took it and set it down. "I don't need that anymore," he said with a smile, holding Izuru's face in his hands.

Izuru smiled again, pressing his forehead against Hajime's. "Are we going to have sex on the boat?"

Hajime laughed, a flustered kind of laugh that made Izuru's heart race. "Oh god... that again? I mean, we can but I don't think we could without tipping over the boat."

Izuru shrugged. "That's okay. Can we kiss again?"

"Absolutely."

Hajime sat up and was about to kiss Izuru again when he saw something on the shore. He pulled away and squinted. Was that...? No, it couldn't be... maybe?

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, everything's fine it's just..." Hajime swallowed thickly. "We should get to shore."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Possibly."

Hajime parked the boat on the shore and jumped out, reaching out and kissing Izuru on the forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?" he spoke softly, slinging the satchel around his shoulders. "Wait here."

And then he ran off. Chiaki made a little squeaking sound in Izuru's lap.

Hajime approached the two people who he had once abandoned to the royal guards. Sonia was without her crossbow and Gundham looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"Evening, lady and gentlemen." Hajime waved. "Good to see you're still alive."

Gundham growled. Sonia stood up. "You betrayed us, Hinata."

"I'm aware, so I'm going to make it up to you," Hajime replied, taking off the satchel and throwing it their way. Gundham caught it and opened it, revealing the crown. Hajime smiled and clapped his hands together. "See? I have no use for it anymore! You can have it!"

Gundham and Sonia gave each other a look, then looked back at Hajime. Sonia cleared her throat. "We have no use for it either."

Hajime blinked. "I'm sorry what?"

"You heard her!" Gundham barked. "We don't want this trash! What we want is the boy!"

A cold shiver ran down Hajime's spine. "I'm... sorry?"

Sonia smiled. "That boy has healing powers, we heard from Enoshima's right hand herself, Tsumugi Shirogane. How much you think he would go for on the black market, Tanaka?"

Gundham scowled. "Probably a lot more than one measly crown. Plus he looks enough like a girl to pass as one, they'd probably use him till he broke."

Hajime clenched his hands into fists. "You are _not_ touching Izuru," he said through gritted teeth.

"First name basis, are we?" Sonia shrugged. "It's not like you have much of a choice."

Gundham walked forward and hit Hajime over the head with the frying pan he lost in the mineshaft, knocking him out.

Hajime had been gone for too long, Izuru was starting to get worried.

Finally, he saw a silhouette in the fog and he breathed a small sigh of relief. "You shouldn't disappear on me like that. I thought you took the crown and left me."

One silhouette turned into two and soon enough Izuru was met with the faces of the man and woman that he saw captured by the royal guard, not even yesterday. Gundham and Sonia, was it?

Gundham smirked. "Are you Izuru Kamukura?" he asked.

Izuru swallowed thickly. "Depends, who's asking?"

He didn't realize, but Sonia had come behind him and took the intricate braid in her hand. "So pretty..." she mumbled.

Izuru shoved her off of him and stepped back. "Who the hell..."

"Oh, didn't you know? Hinata sold you out for the crown." Sonia smiled.

No. No that didn't make any sense. He wouldn't... "He wouldn't do that!" Izuru insisted, although there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Gundham pointed to the lake. "See for yourself."

Izuru turned around and saw a sailboat heading towards the kingdom, a shadow that had to be Hajime at the helm... with the crown in his hand.

"HAJIME!" Izuru shouted, but then Gundham grabbed both of his wrists.

"Let's get you out of here..." he said with a snarl.

Izuru ripped his wrists out of Gundham's hold and started running, he didn't get very far before he tripped and fell face-first into the dirt. He got up and heard a scuffle, then someone called his name.

"Izuru! Izuru where are you?!"

Tsumugi.

Izuru turned around to see Tsumugi approach him, a large stick in her hand. She dropped it in favour of falling to her knees and hugging Izuru tightly. "Oh thank god... I thought I lost you..."

Izuru peeked over Tsumugi's shoulder and saw both Sonia and Gundham knocked out and laying on the ground. Izuru was breathing heavily. No... no, he wasn't ready to go back... even if Hajime had betrayed him there was still so much he had to see...

"Izuru, we're going to go home now, and you aren't going to fight with me about it, alright?" 

Tsumugi separated from Izuru to stare him hard in the eyes, and expression that Izuru knew better than to fight with. He tried to steady his breathing but failed, and instead just nodded.

He was going home.

Home?

The tower wasn't his home.

Hajime was his home.

But that got taken away from him, didn't it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Hamilton phase snuck in here at some point.
> 
> I should go to bed. I sleepy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because I found Rapunzel just randomly realizing she was the lost princess unrealistic I changed it a bit. Ur welcorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why??? Are the??? Chapters??? So inconsistently??? Long and short????
> 
> Wtf is my writing process?

Hajime only regained consciousness once he hit the docks. He slowly opened his eyes and revealed that his hands were tied to the steering wheel of a boat with the crown.

Oh fuck.

Then he heard voices, no, the all-too-familiar voices of the royal guard. Hajime tried to pull himself from the restraints but to no avail.

In a flash, he was captured and thrown into a dungeon cell. And he thought that would be the worst of it.

Morning came and the guards entered his cell. Taka held handcuffs in his hands. "Let's go, thief."

Hajime gulped. "Where... are we going?"

Taka raised an eyebrow, and Hajime knew exactly what that meant.

He was going to be hung at the gallows.

"Oh."

As Taka led Hajime to the spot where he would end his life Hajime had only one thought on his mind, and that was Izuru. What had happened to him? Had Gundham and Sonia taken him?

No, because right at that moment he saw them sitting in a jail cell just as he had been. Hajime looked around at the guards, then violently shoved them off, running towards Gundham and banging on the bars. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

Gundham shot him a look. "Who?"

"IZURU!"

Sonia sighed. "The blue-haired lady with the glasses took him back. We didn't get a chance to even get our hands on him."

Blue-haired lady? It must have been Tsumugi, Izuru's caretaker. He was back with her. That was bad.

Taka grabbed him again and forced him onto his knees. "You will learn respect!" he shouted, grabbing Hajime by the head.

Hajime grit his teeth. He had to escape, he had to save Izuru, he HAD too.

He wasn't going to be able to, was he?

They continued walking down the hallway, and into a small room with two doors on either end and two doors of the right side, all were open at first, but when they entered the room all four of them closed simultaneously. Taka grit his teeth and banged on the door. "Hey! Open up!"

Someone hopped up, a short man with horns popping out of his hat, and a very very deep voice. He peeked in through the glass of the door window and spoke, "Password?"

Taka was taken aback. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Ryoma shook his head. "Nope. Incorrect. Try again."

One of the doors opened and one of the two guards was taken away from Hajime's side wordlessly. The door closed again and the other one opened to grab the other one.

"HEY!" Taka shouted, completely unaware of what had just conspired behind him.

Ryoma hopped up again. "You're not even close."

"If you don't open this door I swear to god-"

"Ugh fine."

The door unlocked and opened... to reveal an absolute beast of a man charging forward and scooping Taka up, disarming him and slinging him over his shoulders. "Gonta!" Hajime exclaimed.

Gonta smiled. "Ouma and Saihara waiting for you at front. Go. We distract guards."

Ryoma came over and unlocked the chairs around Hajime's wrists. The doors opened again to reveal Miu and Keebo, both kicking over unconscious guards. "Can't believe we're bustin' you outta here, you fuckin' little rat." Miu snarled.

"Iruma, please be nice," Keebo spoke, their voice as soft as ever. They turned towards Hajime with a smile. "Ouma told us you'd need our help. He's got your horse and is only waiting for you to get there."

"Thank you so much, you guys!" Hajime called as he started running down the hallway.

The four of them waved back to Hajime as he continued to run.

Now he was going to be able to save Izuru, this was great.

He got outside to where the gallows were to see Kokichi and Shuichi standing near the noose, waving Hajime over to where they were. Hajime continued to run but then he heard more shouting. Guards were coming from all angles. Hajime yelped and jumped up to where Kokichi and Shuichi were, and the guards kept coming, drawing swords and crossbows.

"Oh fuck... oh hell..." Hajime mumbled, terrified.

Kokichi smirked and climbed up on Shuichi's shoulders. " _Ko mne prikhodyat uchastniki DICE!_ " he shouted.

Immediately the people from the bar busted out from all angles, each one taking down multiple guards at once. Tenko practically chopped and kicked all of them until they fell over and didn't get up. Himiko whacked them with her "magic" staff. Angie rode on Korekiyo's shoulders and mumbled prayers while the masked man below her pulled all kinds of intricate weapons from his clothes that spooked the guards just by seeing them. Rantaro had his own sword and was better at using it that the majority of the guards, and he took down several. Maki wasted no time in bringing out her knives, and the guards were more scared of the looks she was giving them than her weapons. Kaito cheered her on for emotional support, occasionally punching the guards when he got too pumped. And many of the others almost took down the entire royal guard just the dozen or so of them.

Hajime breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, so much," he said.

Kokichi smiled cheekily. "We didn't get our information about Enoshima. Now, hand the magic hair boy over!"

Hajime shook his head. "I can't. He's back at the tower I found him out. I'm... I think he might be in grave danger." 

Shuichi bit his lip. "I see. Then we must go and retrieve him."

Hajime nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go-"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

A mutual gasp fell between DICE members and the royal guard alike. There at the door stood the King himself, Makoto Naegi and his consort Nagito Komaeda. Makoto walked through all of the guards bowing in front of him, setting a clear path to the gallows where Kokichi, Shuichi, and Hajime stood. Makoto looked up at the three of them and made eye contact with Hajime. "Are you the one who stole the Lost Prince's Crown?"

Hajime clenched his fist. He swallowed his pride and knelt. "Forgive me, your highness. Yes, I did. However, I planned to return them to you as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I was set up."

"That's a load of bullshit!" one of the other guards shouted.

Makoto's expression didn't waver. "You planned to return them?"

"Yes, your majesty. And I can't afford to waste much time right now. There's somewhere I need to be, someone I need to save."

Makoto narrowed his eyes. "And who would that be?"

"Izuru Kamukura."

"May I ask what's so special about this Kamukura?"

Taka approached Makoto cautiously. "Uh, your majesty? Are you sure you should be listening to the story of a thief?"

Makoto looked up at Taka, even though he was shorter than him, he looked so much more regal than the General. "Yes, I do. General Ishimaru, you were the one who made the call to send a thief to the gallows without a proper trial, much less my permission."

Taka's breath caught in his throat. "I-... He stole the crown jewels! A rat like him doesn't deserve a trial!"

Makoto held his hand up. "Don't question me." he looked back up at Hajime. "Please, Mr Hinata, tell me your story. I want to hear exactly what happened from your point of view."

Hajime cleared his throat and stood up, proceeding to retell everything that had happened in these past few days. It took maybe ten minutes at most, and everyone in the room, including the King, seemed captivated by the adventures of Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura. When Hajime was done he swallowed, throat dry from talking so much, and took a deep breath. "And that's why I have to save Izuru... because not only am I afraid for the Kingdom's well-being, but because I love him."

Makoto took a second to process everything, but then he nodded. "I understand. You said Kamukura is the reason Enoshima has been able to survive this long, and that she'll continue on living as long as she has Kamukura in her custody."

"Yes, which is why I believe it would be in your best interest to save him."

Makoto considered this for a moment. Then he nodded again, turning towards Taka. "Gather a search team with Hinata leading the way. We must rescue this Kamukura at once."

One of the lower-level guards made a noise of surprise. "You can't be serious?! You actually believe a word of what this lunatic says?! No way are you risking the lives of a hundred guards just to-"

That very guard found the point of a very thin sword grazing his neck, right above where his Adam's apple was. Nagito smiled, eyes practically glowing in the shadow of the castle as he looked down at that very bold guard. "Are you doubting the word of his highness?" he asked.

"Nagito," Makoto warned. 

Nagito let out a breathy laugh. "Trash like you who doesn't put his loyalty for the king above all else doesn't deserve to live."

"Nagito," Makoto spoke again. "As my consort, you are to be by my side at all time. Return to me at once." 

Nagito narrowed his eyes, but then sheathed his sword in the blink of an eye and walked back over to Makoto, taking his hand. "I apologize, your majesty." he bowed.

"Don't call me that. I've told you."

"Right, sorry again, Makoto."

Makoto looked back at Hajime and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find Kamukura, and we'll save him."

Hajime didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he let it out. "Thank you... so much..."

Tsumugi plucked the last of the flowers out of Izuru's hair and put them in a basket. "There we go," she said to herself and stood up, stretching. "Now, I'll be taking a shower. If you try to escape again then I'll make sure you'll learn to regret it, alright?"

Izuru didn't say anything. Tsumugi sighed as she reached the doorway. "Izuru, when will you realize I'm just trying to protect you?"

Still nothing. Tsumugi left the room. Chiaki squeaked and looked up at Izuru.

He wasn't one to cry. He hadn't cried since he was very small, but right now, he just felt depressed. He wanted to curl into a ball and sob, but he just didn't have the energy to.

Izuru stood up and got off the bed once he heard the water running. He walked down the stairs and opened the window. He wasn't going to leave, there was nothing waiting for him, after all. He leaned against the frame and sighed, closing his eyes.

Why? Why did Hajime kiss him if he was just going to leave him?

He opened his eyes again and looked up at the blue sky. There was something there, something yellow floating through the sky.

It was a lantern.

The lantern floated through the sky and came right next to the window, and Izuru caught it. This was the first time one of the floating lights had ever travelled this far, did the wind blow it towards him? With a closer inspection he realized it wasn't just any lantern, it was the lantern the King had first thrown into the sky, you could tell by the little moon decal. 

He brought it in and inspected it a bit closer. The fire wasn't burning in it anymore, but there was more in the decal than Izuru hadn't looked at right away. He squinted, trying to make out the tiny words.

 _In memory of the Queen Maria Kamukura and King Samual Kamukura, as well as the Lost Prince Izuru Kamukura. May they rest in good spirits, and may we hope that one day our true Prince returns to us_.

Izuru dropped the lantern. His hands flew to his mouth.

Oh my god...

There was no way... he couldn't possibly... could he really?

He was the lost Prince.

_OH MY GOD!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooow, who would've guessed? Shut up


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a n g s t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day. Um. Here you go. Do what you will with this. Idk, I'm tired :)
> 
> it's short cause all the good shit is happening next chapter. that'll be out later this week if you're lucky.

Izuru felt like he was going to hyperventilate. 

There was absolutely no way he was the lost Prince. This had to be a coincidence. It _had_ to be. 

He nearly threw the lantern out the window but missed it and it crumpled to the ground. Izuru heard the water shut off and he scrambled to shove the lantern under the stairs. Tsumugi came out a minute later with a towel wrapped around her and one she was using to dry her hair.

"Honestly, I don't know how you manage to dry all that hair of yours, must take a while, with it being so long and thick." she made the off-handed comment.

Izuru cleared his throat. His hair was the least of his concerns at the moment. "Um, Tsumugi?" he started, voice cracking ever so slightly. "Where did I get my name from?"

Tsumugi gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"You told me Junko came up with it on the spot... because I didn't have a name... but was that true?" 

"Of course it was."

Izuru bit down on the piece of hair in his mouth. He was done playing dumb. He took a deep breath. "Then why is it that the former king and queen of Taiyo had the same last name as me?"

Tsumugi paused. She looked over at Izuru, a dangerous look in her eyes. "Izuru..." she warned.

"Please, do tell me, why do I not only share a birthday with the lost Prince, but also a name, down to the exact lettering?" he tried to speak calmly, but he was getting increasingly frustrated. "You lied to me, didn't you?"

Tsumugi sighed dramatically, taking the towel off of her hair and walking upstairs, all the while calling down to Izuru. "A mother will lie to her child in order to protect it. You were lied to in order to protect you-"

"So that you could protect Junko. Because you care more about her than you do me. You care more about _yourself_ than you do me. I wouldn't call that mother material." Izuru interrupted her.

"I don't have time for this. Izuru, whatever you saw in the outside world lied to you as well." she snapped. "Don't you remember Hinata? He just wanted the crown! He didn't care about you! And now he'll be hanged for his crimes!"

Izuru felt his heart shatter. Hajime... was going to be hanged? He was going to die?

"No... no I-I..." Izuru stepped back.

Tsumugi sighed and offered a small smile. "Come here, Izuru. Your mother will make everything all-"

She reached out to hug him but Izuru slapped her hand away. "No. I've made my decision." Izuru scowled. "You and Junko are both horrible people, and I'm never going to let you use my powers _ever_ again. I will resist you, and I will find my way out of here again."

Tsumugi blinked, shocked. She regained her composure and cleared her throat. "You want me to be the bad guy? _Fine_. I'm the bad guy."

Hajime had already ridden in front of everyone else. Kazuichi was running at record speeds, trying to get to the tower as fast as he could. King Makoto had changed into riding attire and was riding next to him on a horse with a braided lavender mane, his consort holding on tight behind him.

"How much further?" Makoto asked.

"Not far. We'll come to a cave with vines in front of it. It's through there." Hajime replied. "I can only hope we're not too late."

Nagito smiled at Hajime. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine. After all, if Kamukura really does have these abilities, then surely he'll be alright! It's not like he's helpless, right?"

Hajime bit his lip. Maybe, but still. Tsumugi and Junko were formidable. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face either of them. But he knew he had to get Izuru out of there at all costs.

Finally, _finally_ , they came to the cave and went through it. The rest of the party plus DICE came through as well. Everyone stared up in awe at the tower. Hajime got off the horse and walked up to the side of the tower.

"Izuru! Izuru are you there?!" he called. No answer. Hajime swallowed and tried again. "Izuru let down your hair!"

Nagito helped Makoto get down off the horse and the King looked up, expecting something to happen. When nothing did Hajime grabbed onto the side, ready to climb up the tower by hand. Then down fell seventy feet of that long, black, star-dust filled hair. The guard's jaws dropped as it fell down. Hajime smiled and grabbed onto it. He turned back to Makoto. "Your highness, I'll go in first. If I need any kind of assistance I'll scream for you guys, alright?"

"I'm coming with you." Makoto stepped up.

"Makoto, it's too dangerous." Nagito discouraged him, grabbing his hand. "If you die up there-"

"I'll be fine," Makoto assured him. He walked up next to Hajime. "Let's go."

Hajime nodded and started climbing up, Makoto following him. They climbed for who knows how long, the only thing on Hajime's mind was getting to the top and saving Izuru. Eventually, they made their way up and Hajime jumped through the window.

"Izuru!"

Izuru was gagged with a cloth, chained up again his will, screaming behind his gag for Hajime to get away.

Then Hajime felt a sharp pain. He crumbled to the ground as Tsumugi removed the knife from his stomach. 

Izuru screamed louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish this omg.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* CLIMAX TIME >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if everything seems kinda rushed and doesn't really make sense I really just need to have this finished for now. So I'll try my best to have everything work out but this is shorter than I thought it would be originally so :/
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me though :)

Hajime felt his breathing become laboured. Izuru thrashed around in his chains. Tsumugi grabbed them and started pulling Izuru towards the open trapdoor. "Come now, the nuisance is out of the way, and now we can finally go somewhere where _nobody_ will ever find you again!"

Izuru resisted as much as possible, straining to make sure he wouldn't be taken away.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Tsumugi gasped as she turned around and saw the King standing there, sword in hand. "Let the Prince go," he commanded.

"How the hell did you find this place?!"

Makoto gestured to Hajime. "Had a bit of help," he replied. "Now, Shirogane, it would behove you to give up now."

Tsumugi let go of Izuru and ran forward. She attacked Makoto with her knife but the King blocked it expertly. Chiaki hopped over to Izuru and started chewing through the lock on the chain. Within a matter of seconds, Izuru was released. He shoved the gag off and ran over to Hajime.

"Hajime! No no no no no no no no..." Izuru panicked, inspecting the damage. "Fuck... shit... hold on I'm gonna..."

"N-No... Izuru don't..." Hajime grabbed his hand. "You... you can't..."

"Hajime, you're going to die if I don't."

"But... if you do... then you will die..."

Izuru offered Hajime a soft smile. "That's fine with me," he replied. "As long as you're safe."

Hajime took in some more laboured breaths. Behind them, Makoto had knocked the knife out if Tsumugi's hand, sending it flying over to where the couple was and was holding the sword against her throat. "You're finished here."

Tsumugi glared at Makoto through her glasses. "You really think it's over? Junko values Izuru over _anything._ She'll come for him, even if you kill me, she'll take him by force. You can't take him away from me!"

Izuru held Hajime's face in his hands. "Hajime, please."

Hajime slowly fluttered his eyes open. "I... I can't let you..."

Makoto looked over at them, still keeping his sword pointed at Tsumugi. He watched as Hajime grabbed at the ground with one hand while the other reached out to move a piece of hair out of Izuru's face. "Hey... I love you, okay?"

Izuru nodded. "And I love you too."

Hajime's hand closed around the knife. He wrapped it around a chunk of hair nearby since that was the only part that he could reach. Izuru closed his eyes and tried one more time to kiss him.

Hajime cut his hair.

Izuru immediately felt the constant weight disappearing and looked over. Hajime had cut it so it would only hang to around his ankle now, but...

The excess hair had begun to turn white, all stardust falling out of it.

Tsumugi screamed. She ran towards Izuru and bundled up the white hair in her arms, staggering around. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed.

Her delicate hands became like paper, skin drawn tight against her bones, wrinkles sagging on her face as the glasses fell off her nose and shattered. Makoto stepped back, horrified by the transformation. Tsumugi was in such a state of despair that she didn't realize it when she hit the window. She tripped.

Her body turned into dust before she could even hit the ground. 

Izuru didn't care.

"HAJIME WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Hajime let out a breathy laugh. "Do... Do you think Enoshima died as well?" he asked. "I hope so... that would make everything... easier..."

"HAJIME ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Izuru shook him lightly, leaning down and kissing him on the mouth over and over again. Nothing. "HAJIME!"

Hajime smiled and closed his eyes. "You wanna know something?" he took in a few shaky breaths. "I love you Izuru... so much..."

"I... I know that... but if you really loved me you would've let me save you!"

Hajime coughed violently. Makoto held onto himself, almost terrified of what was happening. But... the scene before him was more sad than anything. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose someone you loved like that. 

Izuru pressed his forehead against Hajime's chest, tears falling from his eyes for the first time in years. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

Hajime gently ran his fingers through Izuru's hair, humming softly. "I'm glad... it stayed black like this..." he let out along with a stuttering breath.

Izuru opened his eyes. It was dark at this point, the moon coming up over the horizon and shining into the room. Izuru lifted his head and looked down at the wound on Hajime's stomach, staining his clothes red. Izuru took a deep inhale, filling his lungs with the air around him, could practically _taste_ the night sky. 

The sky went completely dark. The guards below cried out below them. Makoto looked out the window and saw it.

A Lunar Eclipse.

Izuru leaned down once more, kissing Hajime on his cold lips and then once on his wound, the blood getting on his mouth. He looked up at Hajime.

"Hey... wake up."

Hajime opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Izuru smiled, wiping his eyes and mouth with his sleeve. Makoto looked back and his eyes widened. Hajime sat up, barely struggling. Both the King and the thief were majorly confused. Izuru held Hajime's hands in his own.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Hajime choked on his own spit and started coughing. Makoto ran over and skidded on the floor on his knees, coming over and inspecting every inch of Hajime's stomach, finding not even a scratch on it.

"What...?"

Izuru ran his fingers over where the wound once was. "Stardust, and the lunar eclipse, gave me access to the most powerful of healing magic, even without the stardust in my hair," he explained. "I've only done it one other time, and to be perfectly honest I couldn't have planned this, I didn't know an eclipse would come soon. We got lucky."

Makoto let out a short laugh. "Oh... my god... that's incredible."

"I can't do it again though. I'm sorry but my powers are completely out of commission now." 

"That's alright. What matters now is that we get you two back and you back on the throne."

Makoto helped Izuru lifted Hajime to his feet. Izuru knelt down to picked up Chiaki, his head feeling a hundred times lighter... it was really nice not to have to carry so much weight anymore, but it was still long enough for him. Hajime wrapped an arm around Izuru's waist as the three headed down the trapdoor staircase.

"Hey, um, thank you," Hajime whispered. "I... didn't think you would still save me if you even could."

Izuru smiled at him and kissed his lips one more time. "I love you. No matter what."

Hajime breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I love you too."

They made it to the bottom at the same time the lunar Eclipse ended and they were greeted by cheering from the guards. Nagito ran over and nearly tackled Makoto in a hug, obviously relieved that he was okay.

Izuru looked over at the guards and members of DICE. Makoto let go of Nagito in order to walk in front of Izuru and present him to everyone. "May I present, Izuru Kamukura, rightful Prince of Taiyo and heir to the throne!"

The guards' eyes widened at first, completely speechless. Taka's hands had practically teleported to his mouth in shock. Kokichi laughed out loud, sitting on Gonta's shoulders. "I FUCKING CALLED IT!" he cackled, leaning down so Miu could angrily slap money into his hand.

Izuru swallowed hard. "No... no that's... I can't."

Makoto turned around, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

Izuru shook his head. "I'm not fit to be a Prince, I don't deserve the title..."

Nagito let out a short laugh. "Do you mean to abandon your royal duties to Taiyo and hand them back over to King Makoto Naegi?" he asked. "Who, might I add, being engaged to another man, has the inability to produce an heir?"

Izuru looked over at Hajime, pressing his lips into a line. "Well, I am also unable to bear children if we're putting it like that. But... yes. I do wish for Naegi to continue his rule over my Kingdom."

Makoto smiled. "I understand. Is that an official declaration of the Prince of Taiyo?"

"It is."

"Then I am in no position to refute it."

Makoto turned around and waved to everyone. "Let's head back. We'll work out the details in the castle."

Izuru breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, your highness."

Makoto turned his head to wink at him. "Don't mention it, your majesty," he replied jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many 'I love yous' hjawbhwcfihaf
> 
> One mroe chaptre... yall aren't ready :')


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *furious clapping* LAST CHAPTER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN. LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about monarchies before we begin (or basically how this is gonna work)
> 
> King and Queen's spouses are labelled Princes or Princes, and you can guess who's married to who in these. Izuru is still presented as a 'Prince' but Hajime hasn't really gained any social standing because he's not married or even engaged to Izuru at the moment. Also, Makoto is kinda looked down upon because he used to be a Duke and only inherited the Kingdom because the previous King died and the only living Prince officially gave up the responsibility of the Kingdom to him. Also the wedding is based off of a Christian wedding because those are the only ones I've had first-hand experience on and idk how weddings would work in Japan or even in this made-up country.

Izuru had never been to a wedding before. It's no wonder he was excited.

There were two weeks just dedication to preparations. Nearly the whole kingdom was excited. The King would finally be getting married to his consort. Nagito was to be labelled a Prince along with Izuru and the royal family would only grow.

Izuru and Hajime were staying in the castle, so they got the direct effect of the whole ordeal. Makoto seemed more stressed than anyone. He was never seen further away than two feet of Nagito and was running around the castle a lot getting everything set up. From catering to the decorations to invitations to nearby Kingdoms to outfits... Izuru was appalled he didn't just collapse at any point.

"Queen Ludenburg and Princess Kirigiri, King Togami and Princess Fukawa, Queen Asahina and Princess Sakura, Lord Hagakure, uh..." Makoto mumbled off names.

Izuru looked up from the kitchen counter as the chefs around them were in a flurry trying to get everything ready for tomorrow. Nagito had his arms loosely wrapped around Makoto's waist and his chin was on the top of his head, listening to him ramble.

"I can't believe this many people even RSVPed," Nagito spoke. "I would've thought for sure Togami would've thrown the invite in the trash."

Izuru cocked his head. "Um, are there other powerful Kingdoms other than Taiyo?" he asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. Too many..." he slammed his head against the counter. Nagito gently petted his hair.

"Are all of them going to come to the wedding?" Izuru asked next.

Makoto looked up. "Yeah... well, most of them apparently. We've had this planned for a while after all."

Nagito smiled. "Yup! It's going to be the happiest day of our life! So obviously we want to share it with other Kingdoms!" he laughed.

Makoto stood up properly and dusted himself off. "And before you ask, yes the citizens will be in attendance. They won't directly be there but after we get married we'll be on the balcony to address them and also throw the flowers."

"That seems nice."

Makoto nodded again, running his fingers through his hair. "It is. I just wish the preparations weren't so _stressful_..."

Nagito clicked his tongue, the proceeded to pick Makoto up and carry him Princess-style. Makoto yelped and Nagito practically whisked him away. "We'll talk to you later, Prince Kamukura. I need to get the precious King here to relax a bit." Nagito turned to head to wink at Izuru. "We'll be back soon, promise!"

"H-Hey! Just what the hell are you planning to do to me?!" Makoto shrieked.

"Didn't you hear me? We're going to indulge in a little _relaxation_."

Makoto blushed vibrantly and looked away. "I-I..."

The two walked out of the kitchen before any other ideas of 'relaxation' were revealed. Izuru let out a soft sigh, smiling the tiniest bit. The King and his soon-to-be-husband were really weird sometimes, but in an endearing kind of way.

"Woah, did I just catch _the_ Prince Izuru Kamukura smiling?" 

Izuru's face dropped once he saw Hajime said in the doorway, arm propped up on the frame with a smirk playing on his lips. "Good morning, Hajime. I was just working with the King on wedding preparations."

"Yeah, I can see that." Hajime walked in and wrapped an arm around Izuru's waist to pull him closer and kiss his forehead. "When are _we_ gonna get married, huh?"

Izuru made a noise in the back of his throat, holding onto Hajime's shoulders. "Never if I get as stressed out as King Naegi does."

Hajime laughed out loud, looping his other arm around Izuru, hugging him close. Izuru accepted the display of affection and hugged him back around his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I meant it, y'know."

"Meant what?"

"That I loved you. And... I do want to get married to you someday." Hajime exhaled softly, reaching up to run his fingers through long, dark hair. "Not today, hell, not even tomorrow. Just... someday."

"Are you proposing to me?" Izuru asked.

"Maybe? I dunno. It's more like... a promise I guess."

Izuru separated from Hajime enough to look him in the eyes and kiss him on the lips. "Alright then. I promise that we can get married someday. Not today or tomorrow, but _someday_." 

Hajime smiled. Izuru held his face in his hands and kissed him one more time. "I love you too."

"Aw, thanks, darling."

"Oh my God..."

The day finally came. Izuru was a bit antsy, seeing as he was in very tight clothing and also in a situation he had no idea how to act for. He was sitting at the very front of the rows and rows of people, the others being Kings and Queens and all other kings of royalty, all here to see the King of Taiyo get married.

Izuru wasn't a hundred percent sure how weddings worked. He'd read about them in preparation but most of those were male and female marriages. He wondered how a male-male wedding would differ, or if he would see Nagito walking down the aisle in a dress.

Hajime held onto his hand. Both were dressed to the nines and Hajime actually looked... quite handsome. He was smiling as well. He had a really nice smile.

Then it began. The first two people to walk down were Makoto and his sister, the Duchess of the Kingdom, and the only family he had left. Makoto was in a traditional King's wedding attire, white and red suit that he appeared to be much too uncomfortable in. Once he walked by Izuru gave him a little wave and Makoto winked at him. 

Other people came down. Taka and the officers of the royal guard. Monaca and the kids with a basket of flowers each. Even some of DICE were a part of the wedding, Keebo locking arms with Miu, each holding one of the rings on a pillow. 

Then there was a change in music. Izuru looked behind him and felt himself smile.

Nagito wasn't in a dress, but that didn't make him look any less handsome. He was wearing all white with tiny off-white clovers printed onto the jacket. His normally untameable hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore a translucent cape around his shoulders, flowing down behind him and trailing across the floor. Kokichi was the one at his arm, taking him down the aisle.

Makoto looked like he wanted to cry. Izuru was very close to as well.

Hajime squeezed his hand and Izuru looked over. Hajime offered him a smile. Then he mouthed, "That'll be you someday."

That was a thrilling notion, to suggest that one day Izuru would actually be walking down the aisle to meet Hajime at the end. He wondered if he would feel as happy as Makoto and Nagito seemed.

Nagito made it to the end of the aisle and separated from Kokichi in order to stand next to Makoto, who grabbed his hands and brought them up to kiss his gloved knuckles. 

Most of the ceremony was a bore, all formality really. Izuru felt like he was going to doze off at parts.

And then, came the time. The priest finally announced that they were officially recognized as a married couple by the Kingdom of Taiyo and... well, Makoto didn't even wait for the priest to finish what she was saying before going in and kissing Nagito, having to stand on his toes to do so. The royalty around them cheered. It fell on deaf ears though. All Izuru could focus on was how happy they looked like that.

Maybe he could really have that with Hajime.

He looked over at his lover, who was hollering in excitement over the happy couple, his laughter ringing through Izuru's ears. Izuru smiled for real again and leaned over to kiss Hajime on the cheek. Hajime looked over, still smiling, but this time with a quizzical expression.

Izuru patted Hajime's cheek with his free hand. "That'sgoing to be _us_ someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And fin.
> 
> :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I'm really just glad it's over. Thank you for sticking with me on it! I hope you have a wonderful day and don't forget to drink some water, okay? Thank you and have a great day/night!


End file.
